A Face in the Crowd Piccolo Fanfic
by FerociousWink
Summary: *Finished!* PiccoloXJadine. My char better than a mary-sue Not for the kids :
1. Welcome to Japan!

Hey err-body! Lately i havent been writing much of anything except poetry and well.

that just aint right. My boyfriend and I have been toying around with this idea of Piccolo finding...well someone. Just because he doesn't have a willy doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings! Let me introduce to you a character. That i have been working on since i was fifteen. Bare with me..

I dont own DBZ, piccolo... HOWEVER jadine is minemineminemine ALL MINE :F enjoy!

"Welcome to Japan!" snapped an older asian gentleman.

Sending the new arrival, Jade into a slight hysteria.

a five foot even young lady who wore her usual american garb, jeans that were just a bit snug and a shirt that was bright blue with horrible japanese writing on it.

breathing in softly she beamed.

"Home.."

Tien was there waiting for her, Her beloved uncle had invited her to come stay with him and his extended family. Bulma her god-mother would give her a room up at capsule corp and she might even be able to get a good paying job watching her kids. Nervously brushing her hair over her shoulder Jadine Kurine Shin-han stepped off of the plane and walked into the arms of her uncle.

"Oh man Tien its been ages!"

"God kid you're all grown now how old are you?"

"well not exactly a kid but i am twenty.." she laughed. He placed his hand on her head and nodded at her winking. "Same difference to me."

The trip wasnt too far, in the heart and soul of the town was Bulma and her Father's inventions. All the happy citizens hovering happily throughout the town and for a moment it made Jade forget about her troubled little town in the states.

Tien, like a new father puffed up with pride as he showed her to her new room. To her surprise it was a little bit outdated... The sheets were a brillant shade of pink and her dresser a pearly white. Jade choked back a giggle. _Well..he's trying which is more than you can say for your druggie parents. _

"Bulma will be back from the lab around eight so were going to have a welcoming party for you and introduce you to all the guys here.."

Biting her lip Jade fought back from saying. "Even piccolo?"

her fascination with the green bean had started with her first stay here.

"Thank you Tien.. you've made me feel more welcome here than my own home..."

Bowing Deeply Tien left so that she would be able to unpack.

Throwing herself onto the deep pink sheets she nestled into a groggy sleep.

The twinkling of stars hovered over her eyes and through them she could see a faded color. A voice mumbling something, she felt as if though something were not quite right. Fingers grasped hers and before she was given a kiss the room began to spin and she was awoken with a soft knock on the door.

Bulma entered, her lab coat still on she removed her gloves and opened her arms.

"Well hello Little Lady!" she laughed wrapping her arms happily around her god child.

"Hi Mrs.Briefs."

"oh you cut that out that makes me sound so old.. Call me God mother ..or just bulma.. my name kind of suits me dont you think?"

smiling she lay her head on her God mothers chest. The bust mrs.briefs was absolutely gorgeous and she was sure that having a saiyan husband and two kids was pretty demanding at that.

"Baby, supper's down and ready and were all excited to see you again.."

" I feel like i've missed out on so much.." Jade admitted.

"No sweetheart... Its only beginning.."

Smiling Bulma grabbed Jade's wrist and made their way to the kitchen.


	2. By now the room was moving

Chapter 2 REVISITED - Again I dont own anything from DBZ, except my own concept character Jadine. In case anyone is half-wondering what her dress looked like and what this cutie looks like you can check it out right here i62./albums/h100/Lexxxwolfe/JadinesEveningGown.jpg

So Thanks for Reading/Reviewing and enjoy the show! XD

Jade could hear giggliing, probably chi-chi when she was drunk she was happy. so they kept her drunk at parties, that way jade didn't feel like she had to run for cover every time Goku stepped out of line. Her hands began to jitter and the clinking of sake cups halted when she entered. She suddenly felt self conscience. when they all turned to look at her.

"Ladies,gentleman and namek... Here back from the states is Tien's lovely Niece Jadine... thats juh-deen koo-ran...shin-han!"

the room erupted in cheers and applauce as Jadine blushed slightly gazing over the crowded room. In the far right corner a face she knew all to well hovered there. He huffed slightly uncrossing and re-crossing his arms to find a drink.

she held her gaze, the namek she had met when she was just 15 had crossed her mind quite a couple of times. Even while she was sparring she pondered slightly what it would of been like to be trained by someone with so much history.

Naturally inclined to roll his eyes the namek did so, causing Jadine to return her gaze to the beautiful Bulma.

pushing her into the crowd, Bulma winked at the shy Jadine. She balled up her fists letting down a soft gulp and heading straight for the food table. All this food was so...different. Sushi, fish and what on earth was that? Her stomach wretched slightly and she pulled away.

It was still her first night and she joined a round of cards. She could still feel the namek and the other saiyan observing and grumbling loudly to each other. How funny they had once tried to kill each other... and now they got along. kindof.

Jade grew a little woozy, excusing herself she walked past the namek and his friend into the restroom to sit. The days prior to this she was sitting in a confirmatory being told that she would have to move again. Thats all she was living off of anyway. the clothes on her back... how nice of them to have taken a little orphan in.

Biting her lip she heard a gentle tap on the door...

"Babe you okay?" came Bulma's voice.

"Yeah ha... thanks Bulma im alright i just needed a sit down.."

"you want me to start introducing you now?"

"no no .. its alright really! everything is so new... I've never felt this welcome before.."

With this Bulma smiled and draped her arms around Jade's shoulders giving her a tiny kiss on her forehead.

"you've always got a home with the Z squad.."

laughing Jadine screamed at herself not to cry and was left with a gentle click of the bathroom door.

sighing at herself Jadine soon followed, slapping her knees and gettng up.

No use hiding in her.. escorting herself out, no sooner did she close the door did she start to walk bumping into a rather large green man.

"OH!" she exclaimed. He furrowed his brow, an ear twitching slightly at her sudden yelp. "Hey sorry!" she laughed nervously. "My names Jadine!"

"i've gathered that ..." he scowled slightly.

she sauntered a little bit closer to him and despite her rational thinking she continued conversation.

"you know its only polite to give your name as well.."

"I think you are well aware of who i am little one.."

_he did have a point._

Far off into the room the singing never ceased that night. Long into the morning. Clumsily making her way away from him Jadine smiled slightly to herself.

was _this _home?

The alcohol in her blood began to take over. She once again, sought out her favorite green bean. Legs trembling in her heels. She noted his presence in the corner. Putting on her best sober face, she grinned from ear to ear.

"Its me again.."

He gave her a grunt of acknowledgement and took a soft sip from his sake cup.

"I remember you when you first came here.. you were much smaller than."

blushing she nodded. "I was 15, very young.."

Piccolo shifted unsure why he was continuing this conversation with a human but doing nothing to stop it.

"what brings you here?"

Jade trembled nervously.

"Family... i guess either way i was meaning to ask you something.."

"Nh?" The alcohol on her breathe was well...distracting despite the sincerity in her tone.

"I was hoping that i'd be able to um..well never mind ha! Im just really happy to be here and to see you again!" avoiding any further discussion. Better to put off begging for his attention you might seem a bit too interested.


	3. Cherry and Green

a soft summer day.

what could be more perfect?

chya its me again i hope that people are enjoying this. I know it seems a bit far fetched but i wanted something more plausible other than ANOTHER FEMALE FIGHTER! and i hope im still keeping this interesting because.. having two of a kind is what im all about. If your a bit curious about some of my BV fics by all means read those too (but dont forget to review! haha XDDD) there are a couple of people i added to my favorite author list (honestly they make the best stories right here! ..)

so sit back have a cup of joe and listen to this ...

by the way in case you forgot, no i dont own dbz. any of its characters and i especially dont own piccolo. However, Akira Toriyama is awesome and so is Jadine. (who is mine..) deuces!

It was spring time and what a more perfect day than to have a festival. It had something to do with lots of fish and men with white bandana's around their heads. Jade was slightly embarrassed that she had not done much research in learning about the festivities that went around near this time. Nevertheless she found herself perched beneath the old cherry blossom tree. Spring here seemed more colorful, more alive and in front of her lovers walked the calm pebble stones.

Sighing to herself Jade wiggled her bare feet into the grass beneath her enjoying some alone time with a sleazy romance novel she had snatched from the air port.

Content with her massive hill of green and a white sundress she bathed in the sunlight. As she flipped through the pages that she had red previous she noted a gently flowing white fabric. It softly batted against her face.

" 'the hell?" She wondered.

Quietly observing the festivities the massive green named hovered silently above her.

"um...Hello.." she blinked tugging softly at his cape.

The named peered an eye open, then gazed down at the curious human.

"eh?" he grunted. "Oh i didn't notice you there.."

_liar. _screamed his inner voice.

"what are you doing up there?" smirking at her piccolo replied.

"This is normally where i meditate."

"Oh.." blushed Jadine. How odd of her to have picked his favorite spot. could she sense where he had been?

"What are you doing out here anyway shouldn't you be with them?" he harumphed nodding his head outwardly towards the festivities.

"Oh that?" Jade shifted suddenly and uncomfortably.

"No not today... I kind of just wanted to be by myself today.."

"Oh?.." he trailed.

"No its not you, um it was my mom's birthday today.. and see we don't talk so.."

"Oh.." his brow furrowed trying to understand. A mother whom you don't speak to? how odd. "I'm sorry.." he hovered down next to her her eyes adverting down now.

"It was a while ago when..she just kind of left me here...really.. well not here but."

"Not that long ago im assuming.."

Jadine shook her head then gazed up at his face. His normally stern looked replaced with concern. Piccolo sought out this awkward silence to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"Please dont go..." she bit her lip.

Gulping he did as she asked. How odd to care for this tiny human. Who wasnt even training now made any type of significance in his life.

"Whatever." was his reply, yet strangely he complied. Her fingers wove into his weighted robe. Together, they sat like this, side by side for an hour. Watching, together.

"It probably isn't all that helpful to be moping like this you know.."

"I know.." was her quiet reply.

"But its kind of nice to have someone to mope with.."

Her eyes watered. no memories of a better past. Just substance abuse and well it wasn't something she cared to reminisce about. Especially since her blood relatives were hanging by a thread. Just a feeling of being lost for the last year or so.

"God whats wrong with me?.."

surprised by her gratification of his presence.Piccolo cleared his throat.

"I'm sure she's looking down on you and wondering what you're doing beneath a tree with a green namek rather than riding one of those strange carts.."

smiling at his attempt to cheer her up Jadine wrapped her arms around his waist.

A deep crimson of red crept into the namek's face.

"Uh...err.."

"Thanks Piccolo-san."

"No problem kid.." he tried to ignore her soft chest pressure against his

Jade began to gather her things, stumbling slightly with her effort. This caused her sundress to billow upwards exposing just a tiny notion of creamy beige skin. Her panties an unmistakable brilliant blue it would make a deaf dumb and blind man jump.

Like a gentle-namek that he was Piccolo offered his hand, grabbing hers in one swoop (and another upskirt.) Jadine was on her feet again.

"Follow me.." she whispered.

to most men this was barely audible but to him it was loud and clear. The human girl had plans to keep him company. Away it seems from his so needed training.


	4. Deny These thoughts

Chapter 3 - Its saturday and im home writing a fanfic. Why do you ask? I have to work tomorrow so i cant do much but...daydream. I hope you guys like ;; R and R

I dont own DBZ, esp. Piccolo... however Jadine is mine :)

jadine - . so im ownable?

me- nhnn

jadine- well that aint right .

--

"So howdo you like it here?" Tien Shin-han, Jadine's uncle leaned into her shoulder as she wrote down a tiny list.

"Everything i've ever dreamed of ojisan."

"You've been so quiet I was starting to worry.."

"just been doing lots of reflecting, just like you said this is all a healing process.."

He smiled giving her a soft pat on the head retreating back to his training.

Focusing once against on the positive, Jadine wrote down a list of things that made her happy.

"Lemonade dea'?" Bunny Briefs cooed.

"Oh yea! thanks Mrs.B"

Blushing Bunny turned with a nod. Now, not everyone had been so welcoming. Vegeta kept to himself. The sometimes tight lipped saiyan had kept quiet possibly the only time he wasn't was when Bulma was around. He'd do anything to get and keep her attention. It was cute really how much Vegeta loved his wife. eough to guard her fiercely whenever any other male was around.

Secretly, Jadine wished for it. Immersed in her work, she didn't notice Yamucha stroll up behind her.

"Hey kiddo.." he beamed.

"oh,hey yamucha whats up?"

"Just nosey what you writin'?"

"Just a list of...stuff.." she hesistated.

He was a sweet guy and all but as far as taking matters of the heart he didn't catch on so quickly as to what was personal and what was not.

"Hm let's see.." He observed her list. "ahuh... things that make Baby Jadine happy... hookay.. sunsets... burgers...Pih..Piccolo?"

oh shit. She thought. She had completely forgot she had put that there.

"Damn! ha! thats a good one... so where am I on this list?" he grinned sleazily.

"ew.." was her very american response. As she snatched her list back, crumpling up her paper she tossed it into a waste basket...went back and stuffed it down further.

In the next Valley over a suped up Namek struck air. Tensing his muscles for impact. Though he wasn't inside of the gravity machine, it didn't stop him from training nor did it stop him from getting stronger. Even if it meant doing it the old fashioned way. In his thoughts he'd defeat his enemies. To spite himself even Kami, the old fart.

flexing his hand he stopped to stare at his hand. The green pours, Nails it seemed resembles claws. Strong enough to snap virtually anyone in half. Especially an irritating Saiyan. smirking to himself the named continued his training.

Thoughts racing--Goku. Vegeta. He, Piccolo the new guardian. What would his legacy be? Jadine then popped into his head. Not since Gohan,had anyone dare approach him. Let along a tiny female human. Her height failed to compare. Standing well over 6 ft it would seem ludacris to spar with her. She had to look upwards to talk to him, which admittably to him was cute. cute? Grunting disapprovingly Piccolo fixated his thoughts back to his sparring. Defeating evil and defending helpless humans like Jadine...another disapproved grunt and Piccolo threw in the emotional towel. 3 days straight of training would suffice for now.


	5. This will suffice for now

After tossing and turning for about two minutes its pretty much obvious that im not going to get to sleep til maybe around four or five... so why not right a fanfic? ahaaa... This is to all the bishoujo babes that make it happen.

i dont own DBZ, or piccolo but jadine is all mine.

The sunset was beautiful and Jadine had never even thought such a tiny island could hold so much life to it. The kind of peace that cushioned this earth, the over whelming sense of family she had. Goku had been able to come around and show her some new things that were going on within the city and explaining to her (when he had time.) Things that had gone on while she was back in the states. How many times the world had been in peril and with just the snap of a creature like Frieza's, fingers that this could have all been vanquished.

Jadine had done some mild meditation of course but nothing that would sum up to the power and the strength of the Z fighters here. What would it take to be able to find that kind of emotional strength? she wondered. Goku was a friendly guy and whenever she saw him he was spending time with his family. Tiny as they were it seems they would most likely expand and with a content sigh she retreated back to the Cherry blossom tree, its branches now bare with the summer heat. Wondering softly to herself where her namek might be.

Above her, a clap of thunder broke the silence. Eyeing it boldly she bit her lip, the nearest shelter? The capsule corp building was quite a ways away and as advanced as West City was it tended to close early on Sundays. Further into the brush Jadine eyeballed a cave that was hidden just behind a water fall. A lick of lightening did enough to convince her that she needed shelter and fast.

Beneath a tranquil waterfall our favorite namek meditated. Pointer finger to thumb, softly laying on his lap. Eyes shut, Piccolo imagined a cool pristine valley. Warriors that have passed and things that did not involve humans who penetrated his every waking hour. The precariousness of the storm above him didn't worry him much, he would be able to power up if not equally to a strike. If anything it might charge him up, smirking to himself the Namek took in an even breath clearing his mind. Devoiding his thoughts of impurities. Suddenly a small ki, no bigger than say a squirrel caught his attention. Without opening his eyes the Namek listened. Branches cracked fervently and the creature seemed desperate. The namek considered taking pity on the poor thing but being as he was getting soft he created a tiny beam of energy. Maybe just to toss at it and give it a bit of a scare.

Jadine huffed. Never had she thought that running could have been so rough on her physique. She hugged her sides as the safety of the cave drew nearer.

_oh here i come! _ she huffed when suddenly a white orb began to shoot at her, screaming she dodged out of its way not before it caught onto the side of her dress burning it away and creating a heated knick across her skin.

The namek's eyes shot open. _what have i done? _He noted the small girl whimpering softly in front of him and his eyes widened. She paid no mind to the strange orb that had shot at her, stifling her sniffles she paid no mind to the giant robed namek only to seek shelter behind the water fall. Her coughs suddenly arousing him away from his so needed meditation.

_i've never done something so careless. Or even mildly as careless as this.. Shit. I might as well make sure she hasn't lost a leg. _

"Hey Kid.." he growled.

Turning in the cave Jadine jumped.

"Oh jeez! Piccolo that was you? You scared the hell out of me, what the hell were you doing shooting crap at me anyway what did i do to you huh? Its hard enough being here let alone getting shot by you!"

"Enough! I thought you were some kind of woodland creature... i wasnt to far off.." he smirked.

Biting her lip,Jadine tended her tiny wound. There was a tiny gash and she covered it feeling the tiny tingly feeling left over from the impact.

"Let me see.." Piccolo lifted her fingers to see the perfect slash on her thigh. "Um..I uh... i was off. I am sorry.."

"You have sucky aim." she teased.


	6. Green elixir

Chapter 6 - i know you are probably waiting.. when is the damn romance coming?

-- well i can assure you this is it. and some type of revelation will come about.

The boy and i were discussing the ending... and he didn't like it but im going to go with it. Its going to be fun so sit tight and to anyone who has dropped by and read just a teensy bit of what i've written. Thanks!

I dont own dbz, Nor do i own Piccolo HOWEVER Lady Jadine is mine all mine!  
i62./albums/h100/Lexxxwolfe/Jade.jpg I also made a little fanart... ehehehe... its jadine!

--

Removing what what left of her skirt, Jadine pressed her fingers against her wound. Grimacing Piccolo brushed her fingers away. Delicately gripping her thigh examining the wound himself. _better not let her damage this any further. _

She would be scarred if not healed properly. Piccolo tore a piece of his cape, wrapping it around her. Blushing Jadine attempted not to contrast his green skin against her now reddening thigh.

"Thank you Piccolo"

"Meh.." was his grunt. He ignored her green eyes, slanted and soft. Her Raven hair that collided down her chest and curled slightly to the left. Her delicate fingers found his talon like fingers and she thanked him once more.

The weather just ahead of them began to turn nasty. He began to glare at her.

"You know we've got to stop meeting like this."

Piccolo felt heat on his skin, she was approaching him oddly enough. He found his voice a moment later.

"I'm not exactly someone you would want to creep up on."

"Thats what you think" she grinned. Her hands knead his thight. She felt different.. a lingering pause crept between them and Jadine decided that she felt sexy. Her strong thigh thrown over his thigh. Lustfully, she crawled into his lap.

"Piccolo-sama.. would you be opposed if i.." she leaned closer.

"If you what?" he grumbled completely oblivious to the fact that she was now making her way up to his face.

"If i.."

"Jade... woman wake up!" tugged softly at her shoulder, Jadine shuttered into consciousness. _oh God it was all just a dream.. _

Piccolo lifted her into a sitting position making sure her head was pillowed by his cape.

"You passed out right before you could get behind the waterfall..you could of been killed." he scolded.

"I... oh..." she didn't know what to say, what was happening to her?

"You kept asking me for my permission but i couldn't figure out what so i just dragged you in here to keep you from becoming barbeque... its raining pretty bad im surprised you came out here. You should be with Bulma.."

"I just wanted to...venture out, Bulma is normally in her lab and it was nice of her to come out but i wanted to see what was going on out here.. I had no idea how fast the weather would turn..especially here."

"Silly woman.."

"When will it let up?"

"Not until dark... and it will get cold so you might want to get on home while the thunder is moving.."

"Piccolo.." she said barely above a whisper.

"Will you fly me home?"

"you cant be serious.."

"its the fastest way to fly.." she smiled coyly. "and plus you owe me.. you nearly took away my leg.." she wiggled her toes.

"fine.." he gruffed, appalled that he had been bargain with so easily.

nervously he tugged a hand underneath her knees, carefully tucking her head onto his shoulder. He found that her weight grazed his hands with ease, He hid her in his cape as he past the green fields, the night sky. West City and the tiny shrines below. In this few moment, she sought some strange comfort. He was pretty muscley, they didn't let up and she gave his chest a soft poke in response. He paid no mind as she gazed at his strong face, strong nose with a chin that dare anyone to upset him.

Hazily she let her nose slide into his neck, breathing in a faint musk of him. It enticed her and she pressed her lips their, seeking out a tiny vein that pumped sweetly throughout his body.

Landing softly at the head of capsule corp she let out a tiny whine.

"What?" came his aggitated groan.

"well i was kind of hoping you'd take me to my window... you know since im wounded and all... its the third window over and up ten floors.."

"Damn this better be worth it" he spat without thinking,causing Jade to blush and quiet down.

Piccolo relunctantly did as he was told.

Jadine pointed in he direction of where he was to fly her too, slipping the window open giggling she settled herself in as did the Green Namek.

"Piccolo come in.. its wet out there and as much as you like the elements i dont think Bulma would mind you coming over for dinner.."

The Namek shuffled nervously at this sentence.

"What am i a pet now?" he grinned, hiding his nervousness.

being in female head quarters made him uneasy, the brilliance of pink, perfume and girly products did not settle well with his stomach.

"No, plus you eat too damn much you'd eat me out of house and home.."

Piccolo grunted planting himself down on the floor while she began to remove her wet clothing...

turning his head suddenly.

"AH!" was his protest.

"What!? oh! hah... well sorry.. im not some disgusting being you know i am a girl... and your a namek and well if i keep these on i'll get sick.."

"Could of uhh... given me some type of warning.."

From what Piccolo could make out she was in just her undergarments, before a snap announced to the room and namely the namek that those happened to be gone as well.

"You've seen Gohan naked!" she chimed in, As she finally changed in her closet.

"He didn't have as many...uh.. parts."

"What was that?"

"i said parts.." he growled again, not sure why he enjoyed fighting with her so much but doing nothing to stop it.

stepping out of her closet in a bra and boxers Jade narrowed her eyes.

Piccolo once again focusing his attention elsewhere, stared straight down.

"You dont know the names of them DO YOU?" she said pointing straight at her...well parts.

Piccolo haulted, standing up to size her up. She was far shorter and yet as far as he was concerned she was standing right over him.

"b...buh... i .. I've got to go this is ridiculous, I should be training and YOU! you should be clothed..that is no manner of which a young woman should... ive got to go."

Smiling at him, Jadine pressed herself against the door way and shook her head.

"What makes you think i'll use the door?"

"...Piccolo... do you know anything about human females?"

"They are loud obnoxious and abnormally short.." he growled.

"I meant... general knowledge... Babies... bodies... "

He gruffed, refusing to answer he folded his arms.

This appeared to be a battle he could not dodge, no matter how hard he tried.

"i know what i need to know... and that is enough to get me through the day without having some pipsqueak chirping in my ear..."

biting her lip Jadine threw herself at him.

"Now i know why im here.. " she giggled, half naked and all over the poor reddening green namek.

"to show you that humans arent as pathetic and small as you make us out to be and quite frankly it'll be fun.."

a look of absolute shock began to appear on his face and he shifted again, trying to ignore the softness of her chest, less clothed again pressing into his chest.

"Is this some sort of Game?"

"think of it as training..."

Piccolo took her gently by her shoulders and pulled back.

"Fine if you quit bugging me.."

biting her lip she pressed her fingers against his chest and patted him softly.

"now THAT is something I refuse to do.."

sliding softly to her right Piccolo began to escort her room.

"Oh and piccolo?"

"what.." he said flat out.

"dont forget your hat.." she winked tossing his turban at him, with her skirt tugged neatly into it.

as it unfolded onto his face, Piccolo was faced with a bewilded Yamucha and an even more confused puar.

"Ohhh Man! if tien catches you with that.."

Oolong began to snort with laughter. "Oh oh let me tell first! me first! this is too good.."

Piccolo's eyebrow began to twitch.

_this is not going to end in my favor._


	7. and then there was the secret

Hey kiddies!

im back and i know its been ages.

i've noted two things in my story; 1.) I havent really gotten around to describing Jadine's physique. ((SORRY! :X))

2.) interactions with Tien and Piccolo will happen further down the story but for now its kind of developing since feelings dont just happen between someone as guarded as piccolo and someone as naive as Jadine. So alright thank you for reading/reviewing and being so patient i really appreciate it!

you are the reason i write these stories!!

--

Chapter 7

Jadine stretched out on her mattress, her now-black hair splayed across her pillow. Another beautiful day in West City.

another day to daydream and reminisce about a strange fantasy..

but that day dream would often be cut short by her protective uncle.

Tien had been around guarding her like a pitbull the last three weeks finding reasons to stick by her side and often times he'd glare at any man that tried to so much as open his mouth to Jadine. Jadine knew why, yet she couldn't understand why.

She was short, really short. 5 foot even, brown almond shaped eyes and normally brilliant red hair with the exception of her it being dyed now and then.

Her hips billowed out softly forcing her jeans to hug her new curves. Her breasts were pert but a normal b cup. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing particularly jaw dropping. Her jaw was narrowed, her nose sloped down and rounded out around her nostrils. A splash of freckle dare creep there now and then but again, nothing that made her stand out.

In this country let alone. in japan she felt like a freak. There were beautiful women like bulma and chichi. Seemingly delicate, pale and with hair that fell flat against their beautiful skin. Her hair grew wild against her head, it flowed everywhere like an ocean of hair. It was a pain in the ass to manage let alone put in a hair tye. It fell down to her waist and tended to fall against her eyes.

Training had however been postponed. With the announcement of another party along the way before Goku's leave Jadine of course had been forced to attend. That meant all the males would be focused on training even harder than before to make up for the time lost and she would be left in front of the vanity mirror wondering what she could say to piccolo to start off a sentence and give herself the backbone to go up to him and help him discover things about the female species.

Her female species.

an evil grin came to her face when she imagined the tension in his arm when he held her.

the shortness of breath in his broad chest and how the green in his skin made her heart palpitate.

with Tien distracted by Puar and Oolong at Master Roshi's house for the weekend Jadine would have those two days to "train" with piccolo.

she figured she would do just that..

Jadine through her hair into a half assed pony tail, sweat pants and a tight shirt would do. She strapped on some tennis and set out to find herself some time to stop thinking about all the possibilities that were being thrown at her.

Would it make her easy?

did he know what "easy" was?

Why was she so fixated on something she could never have... let alone something that might of even repulsed him?

She began to jog towards the area of the woods that were seemingly safe. This time the weather was gorgeous and not subjected to change upon a simple breeze. She took in deeper breathes already beginning to feel the burning in her calf, so long as it took away the attention from the yearning in her abdominal region. It panged her, it moved there on up her spine creeping into her mind and causing flights of fanciful dreams that haunted her late at night.

He stood at her window as the curtains blew. It was cliche but it was delicious all at the same time and for some reason her thoughts were constantly penetrated by the idealism of what she could get him to do. What he wanted to do..

could a namek develop feelings for a human?

maybe even a seeing human? one who was able to feed off of feelings, emotions and have the potential to do things much like her uncle?

This made her jog even faster. The adrenaline in her blood tried to escape the unfeasable task of seducing a Namekian.

"How ridiculous.." She scolded herself aloud.

To her right the sun hung high in the sky gleaming and causing her skin to sweat. It almost seemed to taunt her with the heat she would yet to feel against her thigh. The emptiness; the void that stood there.

the tension was unmistakable. He had caught her attention at that party and he continued to make his presence clear. Taunting her just as much as the sun above.

Heat...thirst...longing...

"Hey Babe wait up!" came a relatively familiar voice.

irritably Jadine turned her head in recognition but did not bother stopping.

" Yamcha..." She murmured, more under her breath than in a pleasing tone.

"Hey kid what are you doing out here? the party is in a couple of hours and Bulma has your outfit all picked out.."

"Already?" Jadine laughed. "She's too sweet its like she adopted me.."

"Yeah ha.." Yamcha digressed. "Why dont i take you home? Its kind of lonely out here alone and you never know i dont want any creepy bad guys here.. well then again.. I am good at the whole saving bit.." He laughed to himself, protruding his chest as he ran along side her.

"you know Yamucha why dont you go along? I think im going to need a couple more minutes to myself before i go on in.."

frowning he shrugged.

"well okay... but Bulma will be worried."

"I'm a big girl.." Jadine threw her towel at him and continued her rounds about the park.

--

hours later.

again the scene was set; chichi drunk again. Gohan laughing with his father but no piccolo.

Jadine rushed to capsule corp. She was drenched in sweat and had lost all track of time.

her normally beige skin was now a soft brown because of her exposure to the sun and since she had been running for two hours straight it had called for a nice hot bath. However; there was little to no time and she wound up against the rock that she had been stranded beneath with piccolo. Catching her breathe Jadine looked up to realize she had less than a mile to go.

Tossing the door open she ran into a heated crowd of many. The party had already begun and she was late late late.

Bulma rushed through the crowd and grabbed her elbow.

"Oh my gosh Sweetie i've been so worried! are you okay you look like you've been running for your life!"

"Bulma god im so sorry i went jogging and i..." Jadine began to cough, catching her breath. Bulma rubbed her back and nodded. "no no no its okay i was just hoping you were alright now go on ahead the guests are waiting and you look like you need a bath."

Jadine pushed past her Z friends. krillin stared up at her and grinned.

He was so friendly, she mused to herself as she kept swimming through the crowd.

"Oh come on guys!"

Jadine brushed up against a softer white fabric that coiled itself around her watch.

Tugging without noticing who it was Jadine was stuck.

"ah crap!" she turned around and bumped into Piccolo.

_this wasnt exactly how i wanted to run into him.._ she grimaced.

Her hair was matted to her cheeks from the sweat and her skin was beginning to get sticky from it.

"Good to see you showed up.." he teased. " what desert did you crawl out from?"

"a very **HOT **one.. " she grinned.

This caused a huge knot in his throat.

Pleased with her response Jadine retreated to her shower.

--

the water dot her body with its beads of cleanliness washing away the dingy sweat that had clouded the Namekian's senses.

Jadine turned off the shower head causing the ceasing of the spray and reached for a towel to dry herself off.

As she gazed up the steam revealed a figure, tall in height, built, it sauntered its water over to her.

Licking her lips Jadine leaned upwards.

"Piccolo I.." she began.

"Piccolo?!" growled a voice.

_oh not you again.. _ she frowned.

"Yamcha there are a million baths in this damn building why did you insist on coming to mine?"

"well they are going to have a toast in your honor in 15 minutes Bulma was hoping you'd be out by now.."

"fine.."

"whats going on between you two?" he glared suspiciously, "you know if Tien ever found out.."

"nothing Yamcha... nothing."

"it better stay that way... or you'll be finding yourself back in America real quick Jadine.."

"who the hell do you think you--" a door slam cut her off.

leaving her dripping in a colder room along with an ache in her belly.

--

Balloons covered chairs. The buzzing of happy adults filled a big room and wine glasses were covered with lipstick marks and filled thirsty mouths with an abundance of alcohol.

Piccolo once again found himself tied to an event he nor vegeta had intended to attend.

again, this Jadine girl was late and he found himself slightly irritated she had yet to make her presence known.

Where was she?

three weeks had gone by without a sign of her.

Could it have all been a bluff?

The room grew dark and a high priced DJ announced a slower song. This area of the building had been turned from a warehouse into a disco in a matter of hours and a slower song buzzed into the ears of horny, older drunkards.

"kind of a dead crowd isnt it?" came a gentle whisper and Piccolo felt the slim presence of Jadine behind him.

"hn seems like you've been kind of busy anyhow i'd doubt this would put much of a dent in your schedule.."

"Do i detect a tint of jealousy?"

"feh.." he grumbled his focus strained away from her. Years of self discipline could not come crashing down because of a tiny human. Let alone; a female. A lost confused and very well proportioned female. Flustered he threw away his straying thoughts and scooted slightly so her view was not blocked by his height.

"What do you say piccolo-sama.. want to dance?" she teased.

" what... ugh.. no and your japanese is terrible."

"come with me..." she grabbed his arm and a sake and head just outside of the crowd.

"Nnn..." he grunted and did as he was forcibly told.

stepping outside Jadine gazed up at him and slid her arms around his neck and began to pull herself up.

"The hell you think your doing?" he growled softly leaning in with her, knowing not what he was doing let alone what his body was permitting.

He was answered with a gentle murmur and a hazy look in her eyes.

"This Mr.Piccolo.. is what we humans call a deep embrace.."

"whats so deep about it.." he pressed.

a quivering Jadine pressed her moist red lips into the confused face of a Namek and let him have it.

a warm tingle shot up Piccolo's spine but he did not pull back.

he fell, he fell hard into her spell and braced her sides lifting her softly up off the ground.


	8. Meet me at midnight

Chp 8

two more to go ladies and gentledudes :3

This one is going to get a bit more of a rating considering well.. you've waited this long and lets face it its been a couple months now that Jadine has been around piccolo. So lets get to the joo-hoosy bit!

Thanks for reading this far and dont you dare forget to review-hoo! ;D

**p.s. brace yourselves this is a LONG one but i promise you its worth it.. Enjoy ?**

All my love.

Bex

--

a fit of nerves;

endorphins weaving their way in an unfamiliar way through the nameks body;

his pours seemed to float;

he felt his breath expand and the massive intake of pleasure fill his senses unlike any other ki had before.

Most importantly of all he could taste it; he could taste the senses that coursed through his veins. Whatever it was; it had caught his attention.

He knew not what she was doing or what caused her to; but the meshing of lips seemed to give him a feeling he had never felt before. What was this taste? What was this flavor that flowed to his lips and trickled into his tongue. What could it be that this tiny woman had caused such an explosion against him that he had once been afraid to feel. More or less repulsed;

he understood what it was. He could still smell it on his lips when she pulled away..

The namek had gotten his first; possibly last...

"a kiss?.." he uttered quietly.

"mm...mhm..." she cooed beneath him, not fully realizing what she had done or given a single thought to the repercussions that came with it.

_oh shit.._ she thought suddenly.

pulling herself away she avoided his gaze and began to push herself away.

"wait.." Piccolo stopped her. "What was that for?" his arms lay slack at her side but instinct told him to hold on.

"..because i wanted to know what it was like.." she whispered admittedly.

"and now that you know?" He glared at her,confused and slightly aroused in his own namekian way.

"I want more.." she whispered once more,her lips quietly murmuring that one thing she had not dare explore all summer.

The lights when up before any more exchanges could be made and Piccolo dropped his arms.

_what type of ki is this? This power has drowsy effect on me. I felt drunk...more so than any sake. _

Before he could come to his senses she was making her way through the crowd towards the exit. However; in plain sight remained an irritated Z warrior. Yamcha; who glared at him with more suspicion than he had cared for.

"you know.. she's only a child." he mouthed from afar.

"Back off Yamcha it would be too easy for me to throw you down a flight of stairs let alone do some kind of vocal combat with you... and plus its not as if i asked for her to come near me.. she did that voluntarily." sneering at his snide remark Piccolo retreated to quieter quarters for the night.

defeated Yamcha made his way towards Bulma. Who was guarded fiercely by her husband.

"Bulma... babe can i talk to you?"

Vegeta, glared at him with one eye but quickly discarded his presence as more of a nuisance than a threat. He made his disgust known through a snort that was directed at Yamcha.

ignoring Bulma's rude prince he took her aside gently.

"Bulma.. do you know anything about Piccolo and uh.. Jade?"

"no uh.. why Hon?"

"well see... i... i sort of saw them kissing in the back just a moment ago.."

"Whoa What? come on Yamcha its piccolo.. He's as attracted to humans as a fish is to a bird... its just not true."

"Bulma, babe i swear.. there's something going on.."

giggling Bulma shook her head.

"well if it is.. he's chosen the right girl i mean she's a real babe."

disgruntled he furrowed his brow and lifted his lips.

"Bulma this is serious! She's so young and he might take advantage of her.."

"The namek?" Vegeta cut in. "Please.. you are so pathetic do you really think that that damn namek would ever take advantage of her? I think you've gotten the wrong guy.. I think it is you who is lusting after that child.. pathetic..." Huffed he.

there was no point in convincing them, he would have to go to Tien.

--

Tien and Chiaotzu had been spending some time cleaning up around Master Roshi's house and making sure that everything there was well stocked before he headed back to capsule corp. He had heard many new stories from his niece but none so much that were lingering on the subject of a new love; he had been hearing rumors from Yamcha about somebody that had been carrying his Jadine's heart on a string. She had only been there for so long and he had already taken up his newly-found paternal role. What could he do now that she was finding a love interest? was it someone he knew? was Yamcha making up stories? He too, had been tagging Jadine around and following her like a puppy. Yamcha was not someone to trust especially around a young girl. She was so naive Tien wasn't about to let her get taken advantage of.

"That settles that!" Chaiotzu cried out triumphantly after dusting off all the top shelf books.

"hmm..." Tien sighed.

"What's wrong Tien?" Chaiotzu grazed his friend's shoulder.

"our baby is growing up..."

--

Back at Capsule Corp a secretly smitten Jadine began to reminisce about her new kiss.

A salty sweet musk that lingered on his lips long after she had kissed Piccolo.

His body was taken aback and though he tried his best to hide it seemed that he was curious about what she had discovered. He looked surprised more than anything and counteracted her kiss with a tiny touch. Not quite an embrace but not quite a push.

He layed his fingers almost delicately on her side and gripped it as though he meant to pull away but his curiosity got the best of him and she dwelled deeper into his mouth.

Her nostrils filled with an scent unlike she had ever smelled. He grunted in an almost disapproval but did nothing to stop her. Her Hormones surged through her and she could feel the swelling in the pits of her stomach.

_did it really happen? _

- - -

Back against a rock Piccolo thought nothing of it.

nothing. absolutely nothing.

Her eyes were hazy; she was as conscience as a vegetable.

Her arms went limp and she held no control over her own body even as she made contact. No one had ever dare touch him this way, how a tiny human could posses a ki that was as strong or as potent as her was truly beyond his control. She had taken him into her arms, she had unfolded before him and exchanged a type of power only lovers did here on earth.

_her body trembled when a soft moan escaped her lips._

_he could only choke back a surprised grunt when she pressed her warm chest to his and he could only hope to regain his sanity._

His ear twitched when a twig snapped;

along with the opening of his eyes.

"Who is there?" he reasoned before he could fire.

"its me.." came her tiny voice.

Her heels got caught in the mud and she struggled forward.

"here... " he growled, in spite of himself he lended out his hand. "let me help.."

She took his hand delicately feathering her fingers into his palm as he lifted her up off the ground onto the rock that he had been perched on.

"Why are you here?" he wasted no time.

"I wanted to apologize.."

"why?" he growled irritably.

"I dont want you to think of me as..a girl who just throws herself at something to get what she wants.."

"and that is?" he growled once more.

Blushing heavily she realized he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Piccolo.. you know... about those lessons i promised..Do you still want to?"

_ah she comes with a purpose._

"and if i did?"

"I would show you everything that i know..."

"Why would you let me?" he egged on.

"because something is telling me i can trust you...and that im feeling something that nature probably never intended me to feel."

"and that is?"

gulping she turned away from him, avoiding the deep stare that penetrated her emotionally.

"I enjoy having you around me Piccolo.."

"now your getting all sentimental on me.. hmph..humans.."

smacking her lips slightly she glared at him.

"I have something you dont have Piccolo...I know things about our weaknesses you could never have dreamed about.. I could give you great insight.."

"What exactly do you expect in return?" he countered.

"Your friendship..." she blushed.

"seems like an awful big thing for such a small price.."

her eyes lowered slightly.

"im sure though you will give me some type of advantage... after all you did manage to get close enough to mesh.."

Jadine nearly fell off the rock.

_MESH? is he serious?_

Piccolo noted the change in her body language.

"what is it little one? have i rendered you speechless all of a sudden?"

"Piccolo...what i gave you was a kiss.."

"feh... Kiss? Is it that big of a deal that you humans cower before it."

"You did.." she inquired.

_She has a point._

"What could you teach me that a trained namekian couldn't? or that a warrior who has gone days without eating or sleeping could not?"

"That i dont know the answer too but i was hoping you'd take me on anyways.."

"Fine... so long as you stop pestering me while i'm training."

"Which is always?"

"I do take a rest now and then but unfortunately for you it might be days.."

"Piccolo... come see me on friday at midnight..we'll talk then."

"and during the day?" he asked.

"act as though nothing has happened because as far as i know... it might of not."

"Do you care so much what other people think?" He grinned teasingly.

"So long as you dont mind them considering us lovers.." once again, she had won.

he was left there, a tint of red creeping to his cheeks and he immediately reprimanded himself for it.

- - -

The week drew on, agonizingly Jadine glared at her computer screen.

it was only wednesday but yet her skin tingled with the taste that she had bickered with herself to forget.

The green skin that she fought with herself not to touch.

_fuck it all. _She screamed inwardly and retreated down the flight of stairs to see what was cooking in the Capsule Corp kitchen.

Bulma sat in her chair, lab coat garb and all eating a carrot loudly and reading the news paper. She hadn't bothered to take off her plastic eye goggles. She sat so comfortably and so confidently it almost seemed like a fashion statement.

Realizing that Bulma too had cross-species a tiny rebellious glimpse of hope popped into Jadines head and for a moment she felt exquisitely giddy.

The blue haired debutant wiggled her feet that were thrown across the kitchen table as Jadine walked in, careful not to disturb her she picked into the fridge opting for a couple of grape tomatoes and made her way outside to give herself some fresh air.

Jadine might of known better than to give herself cabin fever. After all daydreaming about something as ridiculous as a simple kiss was maddening especially since it was two days away. Jadine had to take her mind of off things so she opted for a slight retreat from the comforts of Capsule Corp.

The wind picked up and blew against her jeans softly. It pushed her blouse a little higher, it graced her soft cleavage and was as brilliant as piccolo's skin. Its soft green texture gave her a woozy feeling when she looked at it and imagined the splayed image of her so-favored Namek against her.

such thoughts should have been immediately discarded but her brain protested otherwise.

"hello little one.." came a soft murmur.

_could it be?_

She turned around excitably but no, there seemed to be no one there.

once again, the ache in her stomach lowered itself to the heat between her thighs. Irritably Jadine discarded it as flights of fancy and she sat herself down on a lovely patch of grass.

The tree in which she had once spoken to him; she sat comfortably beneath it and sprawled out the grass brushing against her cheek and the wind entangling itself and stroking her hair.

_I want to know.. _came a deep voice.

"Want to know what?" she whispered allowed.

_what it means...what that taste was...what it means..._

"what.." Jadine's brow furrowed.

_Show me.._

_"this is my cheek...these are my lips.." _Jadine heard her voice but she was not speaking, she felt her limbs move but she was not moving.

_"This is my neck... this is my throat... my chest...my heart...my breast.." she breathed. Though it was more partial to a coo._

Jadine threw herself up gasping for air.

_a dream?_

_it had felt so real.._

She turned her head and met eyes with a very angry pair of coal eyes.

"Yamcha what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same, so what the fuck are you doing messing around with that green bean anyhow huh?"

"What are you going on about?"

"Dont you play stupid! That namek's got you all tongue-tied. I saw all of it at the party!"

"Yamcha...listen.."

"If you go near him again... your out of here kid."

"YAMCHA! You have absolutely no say in this.. this isn't any of your business..on what grounds does this get ME kicked out?"

"Your a distraction. something like this can get us killed if there's an enemy coming and you know it!"

Jadine felt angry tears build but she dare not let them through.

"How is it that you have any say on this anyway huh? You dont even fight!"

"I do SO! WHO the HELL do you think you are anyway HUH? You act all smug and important.. your nobody here! I dont appreciate you even snubbing me for a goddamn freak anyway!" Yamcha's temper got the best of him and he pushed her back onto the grass.

"Yamcha what the hell!? you dont know what your doing!"

He smacked her hands out of the way grasping her by her wrists and pushing her down.

"You are NOBO--"

"get off of her."

"huh?" Yamcha looked up, his brows furrowed and he threw himself off of the girl that had gotten him so roused.

"Piccolo i was just telling her to.."

"Get. away from the girl Yamcha.." came his stern voice.

"Fine. This is Tien's mess not mine.. i hope your proud of yourself.." He spat, leaving.

Jadine began to cough from choked sobs and she curled into a ball crying pitifully in front of him.

"Jadine, are you alright?"

she did not whimper, but her body quivered with the shock.

Yamcha may have not been the strongest but his body physique was admittedly stronger than hers. Any tighter and he could have easily broken her wrists or worse, crushed her beneath his weight.

"Jadine talk.."

She opened her mouth, but nothing could come out. Her eyes were wide in fright and she gazed up at him the tears flooding but none came out.

She reached for him and he pulled her up.

Without a word she fell onto his chest and sobbed quietly.

Bewildered; Piccolo let her embrace him.

She stood just below his chest but she clung tight and continued to do so until she quite shaking.

Once Piccolo calmed her down he flew her back to her room.

The sun began to set and it had been long past Piccolo's normal meditation time but somehow this seemed more important.

"Piccolo?" she murmured at last after too long of a silence.

"hn?"

"would.. it be alright with you if we did this tonight?"

"did what..oh..yeah that... well. If you're better than you were five minutes ago.." he said, it was meant to come out sincerely but it seemed to have been given with a hint of humor.

"I am.." she whispered grabbing his hand.

he tensed but it quickly was smoothed away by her finger tips. They circled in his palm and her eyes gazed up at him.

"then teach.." he grumbled impatiently.

"Okay... a Kiss means many things.." she began.

They talked long into the night.

with exhaustion Jadine fell into a heavy sleep. The namek stayed for awhile observing her as she was it seemed in a purer state. Whereas the Saiyan's snored loudly she remained silent. A woosh of air escaping her lungs and blowing itself against his thigh. He noted her expression; calm. Rather than tense and hell bent on destroying the universe. She was tranquil and though his mediation was similar to an afternoon nap it compared little to how carefree she seemed whilst in slumber. Her fingers tucked beneath her chin revealed a tiny gold ring. It seemed out of place and piccolo secretly wondered why it was there. What it meant and why humans adorned themselves with such useless decor.

She muttered something and rolled over softly.

He backed up a bit on the bed and watch as her cleavage now became more illuminated by the moonlight. Her shirt now was a lighter fabric than the shirt she wore previous. It was abundantly clear that it now cascaded down exposing the juncture of smooth dark beige skin. It curved and seemed soft exposing a pink nipple.

Realizing what he was seeing Piccolo focused his sights elsewhere; not without a tiny moan that escaped this girl.

What was it that made him so curious about her anatomy.

Why was it that he couldn't manage to remove himself from her quarters when clearly he had the freewill to leave.

but seemingly he could not; and he bowed near her to recreate what she had done.

Pressing curiously and doing so under the anonymity of darkness; The namek grazed her stomach feeling it.

It cushioned his palm and he could not fight back the urge to softly press it heavier against her belly. A belly that was so small yet so soft beneath his callous hands.

Was there something in the galaxies that forbid him to touch a human?

Let alone one that was a young adult; She was in her prime years for creating children.

What good was he for a mate?

struggling to quiet his thoughts he moved onward his fingers coming to a soft incline. Before he realized it Piccolo was cupping her breast.

_oh Gods.. _

he felt so strange, would he learn the secrets that these humans had so fiercely kept indoors?

a lazy arm snaked around his neck cradling him towards the tiny human and she rewarded his curiosity with a lip lock. Her fingers caught his antennae dragging them down his forehead cupping his skull.

a sensation he hadnt felt before coursed through him; this human beckoned his pores to join her in a type of rapture he was uncertain of. No type of training had prepared him for the soft curves of Jadine.

Her low murmurs aroused his behavior and he could do little except hover above her while she had her fill; Her legs kicked themselves around his knee pulling him down towards her and voraciously exploring the thresh hold that was his mouth.

"You dont know what your doing little one.." he cautioned.

a tired groan escaped her lips, her delicate fingers traced his antennae causing a uncontrollable shiver to pass through his wake.

"then show me.." Jadine shifted her hips hungrily, an unmistakable look on her face gave away her position. Her need to mate was strong and the scent was as detectable as the increased palpitation in her heart.

"There is no way in hell you could match the type of power i hold in one of my fingers.."

"I feel it in you Piccolo.. i see it in your eyes and dont tell me what i dont see.. when you have pressure points every where in your body, potential power surges just hiding beneath your skin and you're only cautioning me because you yourself have no idea what could happen if i hit one of these spots... like this one." though her voice would barely be audible to a human being,Piccolo heard it loud and clear not before quivering from the sensitivity of his antennae.

"Is this some sort of attack?" he jestered.

"mmm only on your senses.."

"and what concern of this is yours?" Piccolo began to grow a little uncomfortable at exactly _how _curious she had become.

"its not so much of a concern as it is... my own personal fascination.." she cooed.

"What Business do you want with a Namek anyhow?"

"the explorative type" she giggled sleepily before he gave in,learning from the gentle opening of her lips and watching as her tongue crept outwardly to taste the skin on his lips. He observed tentatively, pulling away to watch as she kissed and attempting to do so in return. He bit her lip softly feelings its sensitivity and revelling in its heat.

"is this what you meant?" He said huskily.

Jadine nodded her fingers climbing to his ears and tracing just behind them.

"Why.." he groped for a better question. "Why me..."

"because you drive me insane..." she answered kissing him this time only a bit more fervently.

Piccolo had to pry himself away from his human, he had found something that tugged more so at the warrior within him. Could a female human make him stronger? How was it that a majority of the saiyan's that had ascended manage to do so more quickly with a mate; Aside from trunks. Could that have been an acception?

Could a namek grow attached to a human that is more so than platonic?

If not; why could he still taste her on his lips?

He had more questions then answered so the Namek settled in to watch the sun rise;

he needed more training and alot less shivers going up and down his spine that didn't involve ascending to a new namekian height.

He would only be surprise later that morning when a rush of yelping was heard from the third floor gaining its way on up.

Tien was home and he had heard the news from Yamcha.

Only this time he had proof;

--

ok so to yamcha lovers i know your probably a little like WTF why is yamcha always playing the "Abusive" roll. I tried to make it seem more like he lost his temper because she would rather have a namek than him. Im not a huge yamcha fan but i dont think he'd make it as far as ever hurting a woman but considering he can be a big jerk sometimes and yes, a womanizer i thought it would be kind of suiting.

Alright well on with the story i suppose!


	9. I was prey in your bed

**Chapter 9**- (( The title derives from "Walk Away" by Christina Aguilera.))

(A/N) one more to go! GASP.. i cant even believe that i made it this far and with so much help from my readers. I know that its hard to suspend your belief this long but i hope i haven't made piccolo OOC or Jadine too obnoxious. I wanted human emotion in the simplest form.

; to want.

its simple really and I think its something Piccolo has never for himself been able to experience outside his King Piccolo stage. I know some of my readers might be underage so im warning you now that this part gets a little strong in the language and a tiny bit of lemon.

keep reading! keep writing! Keep dreaming!

Thanks a bunches. xo

P.S. i do NOT OWN PICCOLO OR DBZ IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS!! so with that said Jadine is mine mine mine ;D

- Bex

Far above the noise and shouts between Yamcha, Bulma and Tien. There was a couple completely ignorant of the thunderstorm that was headed there way.There was a green Namek who seemed incapable of being able to hold his own against a girl that was almost half his height. Nevertheless she was fully aware of the inner struggle that he held when she grappled for his kisses. She wouldn't take no for an answer when her lips would mesh with his own. Her body trembled against him in such ways that would melt a normal human.

Jadine trickled her fingers down his back, feeling the fabric there how it had practically been a second skin to him and exactly how soft it was against her; like egyptian cotton. She mused smiling at him.

For Piccolo he felt electricity; his lips tingled from her taste.A button activated, an on switch seemed to click within the Namek's head. Her fragility bemused him, her skin a frailty he had never known. She wasn't a warrior and yet she fought nearly to the teeth to get him into her arms. Demanding he, her bedmate.

Piccolo knew little about bedmates. He had often overheard earthlings creating a big deal about this ordeal. Who is sleeping with whom? Piccolo never let it mind him, almost regrettably. He would know much more now not that it seemed to make much of a difference considering he lacked one important thing.

"Piccolo?" she mewed half asleep.

Her voice caused his thoughts to scatter.

Sitting up from his seat he clasped his massive fingers around her delicate wrist.

"Piccolo...what if they find out?"

"Hn? Who finds out what?"

"about us... about this.." she grazed a finger over his abdominal area.

"and?" he gruffed. "If they're so concerned with it they should come to me,Kid." he grinned with a growl.

Insatiably Jadine reached for him.Immersed in her heat Piccolo caved.

the rough patches on his elbow gave Jadine leeway to scratch at them languidly. All thoughts, rhyme & reason were lost.

Piccolo, now flush with this new sensation grappled her thighs roughly. As he had once witness on the television he seemed to put to work. What would become of he? His mouth watered slightly gazing up at her.

Her mind fleeted, his tongue could taste,At last his eyes could see. Intoxicatedly Jadine nearly howled as his nose curiously bumped at her mound. Her gnarled fingers uncurled as his mouth found her there.

"Piccolo...do you have any idea what you're doing?" Jadine spoke in gasps but was soon silenced with his mouths.

"Oh Kami.." she whimpered to the skies.

"Plenty.." was his low-reply, a rumble that shook her to the core."You little one, worry about to much..right now..." He spoke with a exhilarated shudder. "you...are mine.." possessively he growled, never before speaking in such a manner he growled into her scent. His nose at last burrowing into her thigh, inhaling deeply as she trembled, there was no going back.

Before Jadine could gather her thoughts together Piccolo peeled aside the useless fabric that covered her there and slid his tongue into a warm, moist inner crevice. A deliciously pink decadence of flesh. The smell of such sweetness, a flower just after a summer rain. He could taste heaven, he could feel its softness. Piccolo released a gutteral purr-like growl. Stationing his dominance between her thighs. She tasted as though the most-crisp fresh tasting water from inside a glacier. He lapped at her swollen cleft, hungrily she shuddered, her nails dug into his back. Clawing, yet bucking voraciously. He never let up, his tongue, his fingers, inside of her. Filling her exquisitely. He nudged, flicked and licked until she..

"Kami" she cried releasing herself, shuddering in pure unadulterated exctasy against Piccolo's awaiting mouth.

--

Blinking beside Denda Puar blinked and let out a "huh?"

"What is it Puar?" Dende asked, pulling away from his game of cards.

"I uh... think i heard something that you ought not to know about til your older kid.."

"Well i dont know what you mean by that...but Piccolo's power is surging can you sense that?"

Puar nodded and they both stared in awe downwards at the earth.

"He must be training awful hard.."

--

Tien rubbed his chin.

"Whats wrong Tien?" cried his precocious friend Chiaotzu.

"well .. if she is... um dating the namek.. what do i do?"

"What difference does it make!" his friend squeaked. "She is here.. safe... and might i say a good cook! Tien you cant always listen to Yamcha, he's frantic and out of practice. It must be tough on him that even your niece didn't find him all that.." giggled he.

Tien grimaced at the doll.

"do you think i should tell bulma?"

"Now i know bulma wouldn't care... after all.. She did marry a saiyan.." With that, the tiny doll excused himself to the kitchen.

"yeah... you've got a point.." Tien said to no one in particular as he leaned back, alone now in the living room.

--

Piccolo gazed up at his exhausted human.

Lazily she grazed his antennae with her fingers, then occasionally tracing his nose.

"Where did you learn to do that.." she finally spoke, her lips forbidding a pervy smile.

"You humans have this thing ..porno.. Master Roshi tricked me into watching it a couple of times.. never knew it could come in handy. It is odd, how sensitive you female humans are too touch.. its almost impossible for you not to seizure." he retorted with a snort.

"Oh if only.." Jadine laughed, leaned up and pressing a finger inside of his elbow.

"and you Mr.Piccolo..where might i make you uh.._seizure _"

Piccolo grinned, a true grin.

"I have no.."

"Yeah i know.. but your not immune to touch.." she cupped his cheek, her fingers descended along his shoulder and around his arm.

Curiosity provoked her and she leaned down towards his pectorals. She bit her lip as she tugged his cloth belt loose and tugged his shirt upwards. It almost forbade her from doing so but she grew rough with it. Her fingers slid beneath the heavier-than-it-seemed fabric.

Piccolo shook a bit, feeling her cold hands touching his chest was almost too much to take. Was she so delicate?

revealing the tiny piece of skin was all she needed, she kissed where she figured his nipple ought to be, grabbing skin softly with her teeth she nipped at his sides.

Piccolo jolted somewhat, but she did not relent. He felt the tingly sensation that he had before and let her coax him into her touch. She melted against his chest, her tongue working sensitively around his stomach. Her kisses provoking a flush of sensation he had never felt nor explored before.

her tongue, warm, gentle and new. She was so careful with him; she minded the scars that had clearly been worn deep into his beautifully green skin.

She was entranced by his unique scent. She half wondered and half hoped even as she kissed,prodded and marked, if she would leave smelling like him.

When finally she did reach just beneath his arm he trembled slightly. Though he did his best to keep his nerves from bulging and his chest from heaving. She swirled her soft lips steady against his sensitive sides.

"w...woman... " he grunted.

"Jade... but you can call me ..yours.." sitting on his hips, the still very moist Jadine held his lips against hers and together they faded within one another deep into the night. The barrier that held the two forbade anyone to get into the room. Outside of it; lights flickered. Power surges began to reverberate throughout capsule corp and even into the sleeping quarters of a very sleepy Bulma Briefs.

"What the DEVIL is going ON?" snarled Vegeta.

"baby, calm down its probably just some dumby who's training this late within his room...go back to bed.."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned over. He had spent most of the day training anyhow and the damn woman wouldn't let him sleep once they had bedded together.

Bulma sat up from her seat and through on a robe and slippers. Grabbing a very handy light she had almost forgotten to use the back up lights that her father had taught her to turn on.

Her first thoughts went to Jadine.

"Kami i better see if she isn't freaking out... tien would really bust my ass for letting her stay in her room all alone on a crazy night like this.."

Bulma took a couple of floors down before entering a very dark hall. The only light was the flickering one just above Jadine's door.

unlocking it with her thumb print Bulma stepped happily inside.

"Hey Jade just wanted to see if you were--"

There in mid-air, covered in her good white sheets was a very naked Jadine and a very embarrassed Namek.

--

CLIFF HANGER!!

haha.. Review me you see that button right down there to your left? click it and tell me how you think this is going. Too much? Too little?

Thanks so much for reading again!

- b


	10. Goodbye my friend

Chapter 10 - goodbye;  
**Revision--(( I reread through this.. and It was shit.. I felt like I rushed it and wasn't giving you guys my best work. Somehow I felt kind of cheap reading this.. this was meant to be romantic, not a easy shot at a lemon scene and I feel as though I should formally apologize.**

**So with that, I have re-written this chapter as it was meant to be read. I hope that you guys feel satisfied and well.. Leave some more amazing reviews.**

**Thanks guys :)..))**

A/N-- I do NOT own DBZ.. thats akira toriyama.. However, Jadine is my idea entirely. 

- **b  
xoxoxo **

--

Earlier in the Evening Bulma felt obligated to take matters into her own hands, the blue haired belle figured it would be much easier to hear this from her rather than her much louder and much angrier counterpart Chichi. with that in mind Bulma decided that she would take Jadine to a casual evening out on the town. A lunch.

What better way could she alleviate a little awkwardness with some fine dining and a chit-chat or two,or maybe diving into a little bit of how she managed to crack one of the most powerful being in the universe, second to her husband of course. What was she saying? She had to somehow jolt Jadine from her dreamy state.. Bulma could recall not to long ago where she had to fight with her parents tooth and nail. Even then she questioned her judgement,Belong to a Prince who barely acknowledged you? Fall in love with something that appeared amiss. Until her pregnancy with trunks no one had even realized that she and Vegeta had become lovers.  
Jadine at least deserved that tiny bit of normality. The occasional date with a human being...somebody more..earthy.

In her mind Bulma could not see Jadine handling an alien marriage so well.. let alone a physical relationship with a being who was much higher than a human. She wasn't being humble either, could Jadine deal with the loneliness when he was gone? Bulma shook her head, she was so young and she deserved _at least_ some type of normality. Considering especially what her life had been like.

She nodded her head; she would set her straight.  
She deserved better in so many ways.

Jadine was fixing her make up when she heard a tiny rapp at her door.

"Hey B.." she murmured softly, never having previous experienced this type of embarrassment before.

"Jade.. would you like to take a walk with me?"

_uh oh.. _

"Ye-yeah sure let me just grab my sweater.." Jadine stammered her heart beating a mile a minute.

Bulma wrung her fingers, unable to push away the twinge of guilt building in her belly. Could she be more hypocritical at such a crucial moment in her life? Did she deserve to tell Jadine _what _was good for her? The very nature of being overly maternal choke back her speech and she could only watch in awe as Jadine quietly fetched her sweater from her closet.

Jadine was absolutely gorgeous, her appearance seemed simple enough but with her gentle almond eyes, sheer volume of her mane as well as her round hips. What was it about women like her and chichi that made them want to stay with someone so unfamiliar? Jade could get anyone really, her lips came to a pout, nose slopped down to a gentle button american and japanese nose. Her parents background wasn't too clear but from what she understood she carried a bit of nubian in her. She was a sight to see and she remained so humble about her appearance. Never mind the shamble of clothes she wore, despite Bulma's best efforts to suit her in coach,apple bottom and victoria secret garb. Jade..was inexplicably simple.

The night was oddly quiet, even in her hover car Bulma couldn't manage to shake her uneasiness on the subject. Particularly since she knew off hand the temper Jadine was capable of. She had heard all about Jadine's high school experience, the fights, the backtalking and the numerous detention sentences. This was a troubled young woman and Bulma didn't feel as if she were up to sentencing her to her room everytime Piccolo came around. She deserved a nice boy, a human boy who wouldn't toy with her heart or leave her alone for weeks.

Earlier that Day She had spoken with someone she felt would understand. Chichi was there and unlike most days she sat quietly and listened.

Other than her eyebrows lifting at exactly whom she was expressing her affections for, there was no arguing. No screaming just a soft nod, a quiet acknowledgment of the problem at hand.

"Bulma?.." Jadine spoke at last. "About last night.."

"Jade.." Bulma said pulling over, her eyes watering almost instantly. "You CANT do this to yourself you just CANT!"

"what.."

ignoring the look of puzzlement on her face Bulma continued with her outburst.

"Jadine you're a bright young beautiful woman! he's an alien your a human! do you have any idea the kind of emotions you'll go through?! He cant possibly imagine the kind of loneliness you'll feel when he's away.. Dont let him become this...this thing that can only make you happy Jade please!"

Jadine furrowed her brows.

"Bulma, this is ridiculous.. and hypocritical at that... you and Vegeta.."

"Me and Vegeta what?! I probably spend.. maybe a day or two... if I can even get that much... family is always second. YOU are always second... second to this thing.. this training... saving the world? Do you have any idea what thats like?? To see him die... to feel him die and your helpless? all you can do... is wait. Jade, you deserve more than to wait for a dream that wont come.."

Jadine's eyes flared, her fists balling angrily.

"You have no fucking idea what you're talking about.."

"Jade I do.."

"NO!"

"JADE, I DO!" she sobbed, holding Jadine's face in her hands. "I live it everyday.." between sobs Bulma shook achingly. "I raise my baby on my own.. I work... i never see him ... it isn't what I can let you do to yourself... you cant be put on the back burner..I cant let someone as vibrant as you.."

"You are so goddamn selfish.." Jadine glared, fighting back hot tears that threatened to leak. "I think its time you quit acting like a martyr and accept Vegeta already! How DARE you try to live this stupid needy dream vicariously through me... Bulma I LOVE HIM... you cant pretend that you didn't have this same fight with your parents.. how _dare _you try to tell me what choice i should make..." Jadine shook with fury, her hands gripping the seats, digging her nails into them.

"Jadine if your choice is with that namek, I cant let you stay here...you give this charade up now" she said stifly, her sobbing reseeding.

"what.." Jadine hissed.

"Its for your own good..."

"Why does EVERYONE ELSE think they know whats for my own good? when obviously thats what got me here.." Jadine through the car door open and threw off her seat belt.

"Bulma, you know more than anyone else what i've been through... you cant TELL me that I cant have this one thing that has been more beneficial to me.. then your mansion. your money and that family waiting for you at home that YOU keep putting off because you need your newest invention to MAKE that money...you create that cycle yourself.."  
"So I dont have to think about how often I DONT see my husband, this isnt about me Jade this is about--"  
"YOU.." Jade gritted her teeth. "This entire argument is about your fears, NOT mine, How about you come to me when Trunks realizes that mommy has been passing him off to grandma and grandpa." Slamming the door Jadine walked back towards Capsule Corp.

with that Bulma was left to herself...crying gently as her guilt consumed her in her solitude.

--

Piccolo sat within Goku's house, by the window.He watched the rain as it slapped the side walk angrily but he took his gaze away from it briefly sensing something he had not before.

it had to do with Jadine. How odd.

Closing his eyes Piccolo followed her gentle ki.

"Piccolo.." she knew right away.

"Jade.." he responded his gaze falling onto her wet face. Her makeup now slightly smeared and her eyes transfixed on the ground. This state of appearance puzzled the Namek and Piccolo leaned into her cautiously.

"What happened to you?" he spoke softly this time, it wasn't his nature but he was felt compelled to seek out the reason for her tears.

"I dont think I can see you anymore.." Even she didn't believe the words that left her lips.

"the hell are you talking about?" he gruffed. "Isnt this what you humans call a joke? Bah, nonsense ..why are you crying?"

"let me rephrase it.." she sniffed, wiping her nose with her sleeve and clearing her voice this time.

more sternly she gazed up at him, though he could not ignore the hurt in her eyes.

"I cant... s-see you...any...mo..." Jadine. _bite back those tears. he cant see you like this.  
_"more...Goodbye Piccolo...my sweetest friend."

Jadine threw her arms around his neck and poured her heart into his lips, her soft lips took the namek by surprise.

Piccolo held her back before she pulled herself away.

_I love you,you green bean._

With that Jadine turned away her fingers kissing his... only to disappear back towards Capsule Corporation to gather her things.

_America is a long way home...a long way off. _

_What are you talking about you coward? AMERICA IS NOT HOME. not anymore... home is here..with Bulma, the gang and piccolo._

_Bulma didnt want her to wait... she understood that part at least,but imposing her fears on me? afraid of what might happen? Of what piccolo would do?_

_does she really think im not old enough to handle a relationship like that? for fucks sake.._

Angrily Jadine held her sweater tighter. The rain was merciless against her skin.

Slowly Piccolo glided down in front of her his cape flowing softly, wet as it was it managed to still flap.

"Do you really think you're the only one who has a say in this?" He grinned his toothy grin.

"Piccolo.." she spoke her tongue getting caught in her throat. "Piccolo.." She ran into his arms and he lifted a brow.

"You are a confusing race.." he growled.

"Piccolo I think I could get kicked out of Capsule Corp."

"What? Why?"

"Bulma and I had a talk.."

"Oh?" he frowned. "About what exactly?"

"about...well this, us thing. That you would leave and i would stay.. and wait. and... you see she didn't want me to have that life and she got to talking about Chichi and herself and.."

"The hell?"

"She knows were uh...messing around.."

"messing arou--"

"She doesn't want me to end up with you... and so she wants me to not... mess..with you...understand?"

"No" he simply put.

"I cant see you as anything more..eitherwise i wouldn't have a home."

"Would you like me to speak with her?" he smirked.

"no.. no that wouldn't do much of anything."

Piccolo smiled and grabbed her shoulders.

"I'll be back.."

"PICCOLO NO!-" but once again, she was left in the dark.

_you have no idea what you're doing you dumb oaf. _She bit her lip and sighed heavily making her fifteen minute walk in the rain back to capsule corp.

She could hear screams, arguing... a pissed off namek. An irate saiyan and a princess. Somewhere inside of Bulma she knew that she was wrong but right now.. maybe the Z squad wasn't ready for another stay-back-to-safety woman.

was that it?

Jadine nevertheless bypassed the security with her tags and gathered her things.

she was ready to leave again;

she was used to this.

she was used to moving;

used to her nomadic nature

and loving without that love being returned.

with a quivering lip she opened and closed her palm.

_Goodbye my Sweet sweet friend._

"I'm sorry.." she whispered and left back into the darkness where she belonged. _I'm so sorry.. Piccolo._

meanwhile..

Bulma bit her lip gawking at her husband.

"The hell is wrong with you woman?" he growled. "Why did you have to tell the girl something so idiotic? I mean really if she wants to fall in love with someone as low as a namek..its her business not yours."

"Love?" The Namek grunted with his unfamiliarity with the word and what it had to do with Jadine.

"Yeah piccolo.." Bulma admitted. "She fell for you..hard. I sort of told her I didn't want her to end up like chichi and I.."  
Bulma could feel the sting from Vegeta's look, he appeared angry but she could sense that some part of him was hurt.  
"Woman, you have no business being in her life let alone listening to that loud mouthed bitch,Chichi.." With that Vegeta left her to even more vexed Namek.

"I got to find her and you're going to sort this mess out." Piccolo unfolded his arms draping his cape tight around his shoulders.  
Bulma gulped, realizing exactly the kind of mess she herself had caused and sat in a soft chair within her quarters. only to be soothed by the gentle gurgling sounds of her son,Trunks who lay asleep in his cradle.  
"You're mommy made a big mistake.." she whispered to him, slinking her finger into his tiny balled fist.

A few floors up..  
Piccolo threw open her door.

"Jadine..."

silence.

only a soft breeze outside of the window to answer his call.

"Jadine?" he asked still as strongly, this time only more questionable.

her bed had not been slept in...

she was..gone.

--

Jadine shifted her weight, her backpack grew increasingly heavy. Jadine couldn't even stand a glance at herself in the mirror. Her once long locks had turned into soppy black strands of hair. They resembled wet noodles more so then what had been her mane. Her khaki pants stuck to her legs as her soppy wet vans splashed into the water below. She felt like a wet rabid dog and dared any stranger to cross her.

_Coming here was one of the dumbest... _she shifted the weight of her backpack once more. _most idiotic things...I could have ever done.. forget the fact that I cant STAND sushi.._

She decided to cut through an alley, hoping to find some sort of relief from the tropical rain. It felt as though it was a monsoon and it seemed suiting since her mood hadnt changed much since she left the house.

"Where do you think you're going little one?" came a gritty voice, it reverberated into her chest and her ears almost perked up.

Jadine dare not to turn around, embarrassed of her current physical state.

"Piccolo..I.."

"No, you listen... I dont really understand these human emotions you've gathered for me. Let alone why I let you get away with most things i'd kill people for."

a small sad smile crept to her face.

"but what I do know is that your not going anywhere...especially not without me to look out for your clumsy ass.."

"Piccolo.."

"hn?"

"are you sure you want to get involved this way? I am human."

"I think its a little late for you to be asking those kind of questions..." he replied softly walking towards her and covering her head with his cape.

"come here.." he growled, tipping her chin up and pressing his lips against hers. The way she had when they had first kissed.

"and bulma?" she murmured as he held her wet body tight.

"I have a feeling no one will be bothering you about this.."

"Tien?"

"woman..you're asking too many questions.."

"Does he know?"

" ugh... " He kissed her harder lifting her into his arms, along with her seemingly weightless back pack and flew her back to her room at Capsule Corp.

Inside the comforts of the room that had been given to her by Bulma, Jade shivered. She had not fully realized how slippery her skin had become, or how could it had been until she was indoors.

"Piccolo I...I am so...sorr--"

"Hush.." he ordered aggressively, his fingers wove beneath her shirt removing her wet article of clothing. "I DONT need you getting sick.." He stripped her of her garments feverishly until she was left in her under garments.

She shivered slightly and pulled back as he removed his own turban, as well as his cape and shoes.

"what are you doing?" she whispered curiously right before his arms reached for her waist hoisting her up against the door.her toes curled as his lips found her throat, fangs softly digging into her flesh and his tongue exploring the wet taste of her skin.

"Don't leave again..dont leave capsule corp..and most importantly..DONT leave me wondering where you went off to little one..." Piccolo growled, Jadine felt the rumbling of his chest between her legs and the heat that it provided against one of the most keen spots on her body.

"No..no I cant Piccolo, If i dont have a home we cant do this..What if i care too much about your welfare and make you sick with my worrying?.." she whispered hoarsely attempting to ignore his fierce kisses, his explorative fingers and how easily it was for him to shove himself between her legs.

Piccolo smirked.

"You want to know what will happen? or what will happen once I come back..." He ground his nails into the apex of her thighs, leaving her hoisted in mid-air as his mouth once against found the core of her heat.

"oh Kami.."

Finally ridding her of her under garments, Piccolo tilted his head sideways in order to fully enjoy the juncture that was so well hidden between her beige thighs.

"woman.." Piccolo gripped her tightly against the wall as he lapped ferociously,feeling intoxicated by the heat that press softly against his nose. Inhaling deeply he clung to the skin that was softer than anything he had ever dreamed.

Jadine shivered deliciously against his lips, bucking into near unconsciousness and was surprised as he lifted himself up once again untying his sash with one hand as he propped her up with his elbow.

"What are you doing?" she whispered fiercely nuzzling the length of his ear.

"Something no one else thought i could do.." he chuckled.

Focusing, Piccolo thought of regeneration,of reconstruction. With his mind, his ki began forming the apex of his thighs into the anatomy of that, of a well-endowed male.

If it would provide Jadine with as much pleasure as his mouth did it was well worth the shot. With his concentration the length of him grew, forming that of a penis, a human penis he figured she would enjoy, its soft hood sprouted at last and he gazed up at her in hopes of her astonishment.

Jadine was floored and excited all within one moment.

"Piccolo...how... but your.."

"asexual... but not INCAPABLE..." he grinned his toothy grin and pinned her to the door.

She moaned helplessly as he groaned into her ear and slid into her.

Her body arched with the new heat that dare penetrate her, it filled her to the brim and tears came to her eyes. She felt him, at last nothing but him in this world and he held her.  
She was so tiny to him but he held her as though the world was ending and the two of them were left to brave it. She tossed her head back, her eyes open but barely seeing anything but heat and kisses. He was tireless with his hands and continued to greedily grab handfuls of her behind to himself, he pumped deep within her. Grunting with its task,

Jadine pressed her kisses to his chest, tracing the scars that lay there. Piccolo's mind swirled in a fury of training and pleasure. Passion and greed. Her skin was his own; her lips were his heat, he devoured her lips, plunged into her mouth almost as greedily as he rammed into Jadine; his Jadine. He took her possessively, owning her body this one very night and the nerve endings that ultimately came with this new phallus caused him as much wonder as it did bewilderment. It was fascinating the explosion of emotions that trembled into his stomach as he lost himself in the wetness of her. The taste of this skin on his lips, the power level that he was accumulating all swirling in fits of thrusts, legs meshing with legs, Beige and green. Tan and oliver. Like a forest of skin, of legs meeting, conjoining passing the threshold and clinging on for dear life.

"OH God.." Jadine cried out suddenly, His length, his girth was suiting to the very height of him. The painful rip of her hymen could not compare to the immense amount of pleasure that coursed through her. Her back tensed as her thighs gripped,tighter and tighter.Bucking hungrily at him dragging her nails down with that the namek knew what pleasure was. What it felt like for a shot of mindless endorphins to go coursing through his veins, the sheer ecstasy of her, of her skin contact and her soft kisses and the feeling of her tight walls caused his equivalent of an orgasm. Surprisingly he felt a shot of intense pleasure coarse through him and feed into her. The namek bucked just as feverishly, he held her soft legs and leaned into her, grunting and panting just as hard as she until the last few twitched of her orgasm were over. He watched her, perching his elbow onto the wall,holding her in the nook of his arm and bucking voraciously at her core until they came to exhaust, together they slid to the floor.

Jadine slid into his lap and together they sat on the floor breathing heavily; Jadine folding into him safely.

Once the Namek was able to catch his breath he carried Jadine into a hot bath to wash off the grime that had seeped into her hair...

Another session of lovemaking later, Piccolo followed her towards her bed and laid with her until she fell asleep. Vowing quietly to her, in the sanctity of the room. He watched her cautiously, she seemed satiated enough and he himself had never experienced this type of bonding with a human that wasn't strictly platonic. Somehow it was easier with her; and to her he would not let go.

the tiny human belonged to him now;  
He wouldn't let her go nor would he leave her side except to save this planet;  
if it contained people like her it would be worth saving.  
He couldn't deny her that and so then on;

he would not leave her and he vowed to never do so;

never again.

The End.

--

A/N so there it is... I love the ending myself and.. uh.. heh.. Had to throw in a bit of lime. Thats how i roll.. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Read and Review that ish yo! ;D

Thanks so much to those who DID read this through and through!!

also, Matthew.. Thanks for putting up with this and reading all of these. And even doing a bit of roleplay so i kept in character. :) xoxoxo

have any questions? email me!


End file.
